Conectados
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: ¿Por que no me hablas?" No quería verse como un desesperado hablándole otra vez, pero joder...¡Que ganas tenia de hacerlo! Un Msn, dos adolescentes y algo más que una simple amistad...SasuNaru / ItaDei


-"Que nick más patético, dobe" -Se mofo descubriendo al instante que se trataba de Naruto.

-"Ehhh, ¿Como supiste que era yo? " -Inquirió haciendo una mueca de disgusto -"¡Contesta Sasu Temeee!" -

-"¿Que quieres ahora? Usuratonkachi. Tengo a otros contactos con los que hablar aparte de ti"-Esa afirmación le dolió a Naruto quien por el contrario solo se conectaba para hablar con Sasuke. Aunque eso no se lo decía.

-"Nada...Solo habla. Me aburro" -Escribió después de echar un largo y triste suspiro.

Al cabo de diez minutos el azabache le contesto.

-"No tengo nada que decirte" -Siempre era igual. Nunca hablaban de nada en particular. Sasuke le picaba, él caía en sus piques y después le ignoraba o eso pensaba, ya que tardaba mucho en volver a contestarle.

Odiaba esa sensación. No podía evitar pensar que en ese momento estaría prestandole su atención a otros. Divirtiéndose con a saber quien mientras a él le dejaba de lado por idiota.

Se rallaba a más no poder y había incluso pensado en dejar de conectarse, ya que solo conseguía sentirse peor y terminaba a veces incluso llorando.

-"Que rollo....Te has vuelto un aburrido" -Espetó tratando de llamar su atención.

-"Al menos no soy un amargado como tú" -Cuando leyó esas palabras su corazón salto de improvisto. ¿Amargado? ¿Era así como lo veía Sasuke?

-"¿Por que dices eso? No soy ningún amargado" -Se defendió ofendido.

-"Dejalo. Tengo que irme ya" -Rabia. ¿Le dejaba así después de todo? Le daban ganas de estar enfrente suya y darle de hostias hasta hacer de su cara un mapa.

-"Vale...Adiós" -

Desde que había podido comprar un ordenador se pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes conectado. Después se duchaba, comía algo y volvía a entrar en Internet por la noche. Le resultaba divertido. Una pequeña evasión de la realidad. Era enorme la de cosas que podías encontrar allí; desde videos de tus series preferidas a historias o foros sobre cualquier tema. Adoraba que todo estuviera a su alcance con solo un click.

Pero con el tiempo empezó a cansarse de ver siempre lo mismo. Se intereso por los chats y los programas de mensajería instantánea. Instaló uno y por cosas del destino termino agregando a Sasuke y hablando diariamente con él. De eso ya hacía varios meses.

Si, se podía decir que dentro de lo que cabe se llevaban bien. Al tratarse del mero echo de escribir y no tener que hablarlo directamente era más fácil acercarse al Uchiha. No era muy hablador pero había acabado gustándole mucho su personalidad y lo poco que conocia de él.

Había decidido que esa misma noche hablaría seriamente con Sasuke. Estaba harto de su actitud. Antes también era algo brusco y iba muy a su rollo, pero últimamente eso se había convertido en un problema mucho más acentuado. Lo tenia claro, le diría que cambiará o dejaría de hablarle. No. Dejaría de ser su amigo o mejor aun...¡Le bloquearía!

Si de verdad tenía que hacerlo no estaba seguro de si podría...Era mucho más que un vicio o una adicción. Lo necesitaba.

Espero impaciente una larga hora y media a que Sasuke se conectara y entonces le hablo de inmediato.

-"¡Hey...Temee! Quiero que hablemos y esta vez en serio" -Espero a que contestara pero no lo hizo, entonces volvió a retomar la conversación -"No sé que te pasa conmigo pero estoy cansado de esto..."

En esta ocasión Sasuke si le devolvió el mensaje. Corto y directo, aunque para Naruto ya era suficiente.

-"¿De que hablas?" -

-"Joder no me hagas quedar como un tonto. Ya apenas hablamos y siempre estas de mal humor. ¿Te echo algo para que estés así? Dime..." -Le costaba horrores ser precisamente él quien tuviera que sacar el tema y que Sasuke no pusiera nada de su parte.

-"No" -

-"¿Entonces?" -No le contesto y Naruto estaba ya perdiendo los nervios. Un pequeño nudo encogía su estomago. Esta vez le escribió en mayúsculas y desesperado -"HABLA PUTO IMBECIL"

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" -Fue la respuesta del azabache -

-"Si te pasa algo joder...Quiero que dejes de estar así conmigo" -En su cabeza ideaba alguna manera de hacerle entender que su indiferencia aun siendo a través de un ordenador estaba haciéndole añicos.

-"No me pasa nada" -Y nada más. Volvía a lo mismo.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta que para él era muy importante su atención? Aunque solo fueran monosílabos el echo de que le hablara le hacia sentir inmensamente feliz. Por el contrario cuando no lo hacia o le despreciaba le entraban ganas de vomitar.

Le dolía. Le dolía darse cuenta que quizás él había malinterpretado las cosas y que para Sasuke no era más que un simple contacto en su lista. Al que hablar cuando tuviera ganas o necesitaba alguna cosa. Y sino, dejaba que su nombre se esfumara entre los demás.

Después de estar quince minutos callandos, por sorpresa del rubio fue Sasuke quien le escribió.

-"¿Pasas de mi?" -Naruto se sobresalto y contestó;

-"No. Creía que te molestaba...Bueno no quiero ponerme pesado" -Termino comentando.

-"No molestas. ¿Vas a salir hoy o qué?" -En la cara del ojiazul se dibujo una sonrisa por el interés de Sasuke.

-"No creo...¿Y tu?" -

-"No lo sé" -Era Viernes y enseguida Naruto se ilusiono con la idea de que si quizás no salia podría quedarse conversando con Sasuke hasta entrada la madrugada. Solo de imaginárselo se estremecía cada poro de su piel.

**xXx**

Mientras tanto en otra ventana Itachi había saludado a su hermano con su típico saludo cotidiano;

-"Hermanito estúpido" -

-"¿Para que me hablas tu imbécil? Si estas en la otra habitación -Instintivamente se levanto y de un portazo cerro la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta -"Y deja de espiarme jodido pervertido"

-"No seas tan gruñón o te saldrán arrugas" -Le provoco y hacerlo le encantaba. No había mayor satisfacción que ver a su hermano mosqueado con él. Era tan adorable -"Por cierto. ¿Ya vuelves a hablar con ese _Kitsune?"._

_-_"¿Qué sabes tu de Naruto?" -Cuestiono autoritario. Ya se imaginaba que su hermano cotilleaba sus conversaciones cuando estaba ausente.

-"Solo que es un poco tonto" -Rió en su cuarto, pero Sasuke no llegó a escucharlo. Llevaba puestos unos auriculares y estaba escuchando música.

-"Vete a la mierda" -Escribió cerrado de inmediato la ventana.

Pero Itachi nunca se daba por vencido. Y no paraba hasta quedar satisfecho. Le hablo otra vez haciendo crispar los nervios a Sasuke.

-"Gracias pero prefiero quedarme donde estoy. Se esta muy bien ¿Sabes? He encontrado a un nuevo chico al que conquistar con mis encantos. No queda mucho para que caiga a mis pies" -Una media sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-"¿A mi que me cuentas? Deja de hablarme o te desadmito" -Le amenazó

-"¡Oh vamos! ¿Serías capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel a tu hermano mayor?" -Se cachondeaba sabiendo perfectamente que esa actitud hacía rabiar a Sasuke.

-"No me provoques..." -Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-"Es rubio, como ese noviete tuyo" -Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron entre sorprendidos y confusos.

-"¿Que coño dices?" -No, no podía ser cierto que Itachi hubiera... -"¿Has estado mirando mis fotos?" -

-"Fue casualidad. No te enfades" -Cuando el azabache ya cabreado al máximo estaba a punto de hacerlo desaparecer totalmente, Itachi le dijo algo que le descoloco aun más -Venga ya ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía que anda loco por ti?

Estuvo varios minutos meditando lo último. Naruto seguía hablándole pero ahora no podía contestarle. Por alguna extraña razón aquello había logrado estremecerle.

-"No es cierto" -Le contesto después de un rato -"Solo somos amigos" -

-"Ya, amigos. Por eso tienes esa boba sonrisita cada vez que se conecta y te habla -Sasuke dejo de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y puso toda su atención a lo que le decía -"Y por eso él no para de enviarte fotos suyas en pose sexy. Para ser amigos. No me jodas" -

Lo cierto era que nunca se había parado a pensar en eso. Naruto le mandaba fotografías casi diariamente y él las aceptaba de buen gusto sin preguntar. No era algo raro ¿Verdad?

-"No es asunto tuyo" -Corto queriendo pasar del tema.

Ahora algo había echo mella en él. La curiosidad y la angustia de saber más. ¿Se lo preguntaría directamente? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! En que estaba pensando...

-"Dile que a ti también te gusta" -Le insinuó convencido de que Sasuke acabaría por exasperarse -"Mira...Yo siempre se lo digo directamente y funciona. Con Deidara pienso hacer lo mismo" -

-"¿Deidara...?" -Preguntó suponiendo que sería el nuevo amante de su hermano.

A Itachi le encantaba liarse con unos y con otros. Su mayor deseo era seducirlos a base de palabras bonitas y buenas sesiones de Web Cam. Joder solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago. Al tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su mano y después de cansarse de ellos buscaba a otra presa. Así era.

-"Mi nuevo amor. Pero esta vez va a ser diferente. Me gusta. Es un tipo interesante. No como esos descerebrados que se creen que por poseer un buen cuerpo lo tienen todo" -

-"Ya..." -Le contesto el menor algo desanimado. Y lo estaba.

-"Voy a lograr que solo tenga ojos para mi. Después ya pensaré en maneras de esposarlo a mi cama para que no se escapé" -

-"Ni le conoces..." -Agregó acertando de pleno.

-"¿Y qué? Tengo buen gusto para los tíos. Y por lo que me a demostrado hasta ahora lo tengo claro; es ideal" -Estaba demasiado seguro como para dejar que nadie le hiciera dudar.

-"Haz lo que te de la gana" -Acabo escribiendo volviendo a retomar la conversación con Naruto.

**xXx**

Cuando se fijó en la ventana, vió como el rubio le había mandado más de diez mensajes, la mayoría diciendo; "Sasuke..." , y otros "Sasuke ¿Estas ahí?", "Por favor no te calles, Sasuke" .

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Que manía la de ese Usuratonkachi de escribir su nombre cada vez que tenia oportunidad. Le desesperaba.

-"Naruto..." -Escribió. Pero al no obtener respuesta se fijo en que en su estado ponía (_Comiendo)._

Bufó y se estiró sobre la silla, separando sus piernas.

Itachi le estaba diciendo que ya era hora de cenar. Miró el reloj y marcaban las diez.

-"No tengo hambre. Ve tú" -No tardo en oír la puerta abrirse. Entró Itachi y se coloco a su espalda dándole un leve empujón -

-Deja ya a ese zorrito y comamos. Tengo hambre -Gruño.

-¿Olvídame quieres? -Itachi se paseaba por la habitacion de Sasuke mirándolo todo con detenimiento -¿Que buscas? -

-Tus revistas porno -Dijo riendo. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Pirate ya cerdo -Fue hacia él y lo empujo hasta la entrada -¡Vete joder! -

-¿No vas a cenar? -El azabache le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Desde el otro lado se oyó un "Llorica". Itachi a pesar de su actitud lograba hacerle pensar.

El sonído de un nuevo mensaje hizo que enseguida posara sus ojos en el ordenador. Era Naruto.

-"Hola..." -¿Qué iba a decirle?

-"Hola" -"_Vaya que original"_ pensó el rubio al ver de nuevo una contestación de Sasuke.

-"¿Qué tal?" -Típico y asquerosamente pedante. Fuera de lugar y estúpido. No quería decirle eso. Otras miles de mejores propuestas vagaban por su cabeza pero nunca lograba echarle valor y sacarlas.

Sasuke se desconectó sin despedirse.

Cuando Naruto supuso que no volvería a entrar eran ya las doce pasadas, apago su pc tirándose en la cama agotado. De repente volvió a pensar en él sin pretenderlo. En ese moreno que día a día hacia que se sintiera miserable.

Después de varias horas dando vuelvas logró dormirse.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente al levantarse fue encender su pc otra vez. Rápido, rápido se decía a si mismo viendo que no terminaba de cargar la pantalla. Sus ojos azules se posan en un nick solitario _Uchiha XKiller Revenge (Desconectado)._

-Mierda.

Bajo a desayunar unos cuantos cereales. Se encontraba de mejor humor que ayer y estaba pensando en salir a dar un paseo para despejar sus ideas.

**xXx **

_¡Ringgggg!_

El teléfono sonó despertando a los hermanos. Itachi fue el primero que se levantó y lo cogió. Sasuke se echo la almohada por encima somnoliento.

-¿¿Si?? -Al otro lado una voz seductora habló.

-Soy yo -Itachi sonrió con superioridad -¿Como a dormido mi sexy koi? -

-Genial...-Susurro sensualmente -Dei...Quiero que hoy repitamos lo de ayer. Joder me pusiste a cien.

-¿En serio? -Le incitaba hablando bajito y con voz ronca.

-Uff sí. Eres un bombón...Me encantaría poder estar ahora mismo encima tuyo y demostrarte lo mucho que me excitas...-Sasuke abrió la puerta y con cara de asco desvió la mirada hacía el pasillo.

Allí estaba Itachi hablando con su estúpido amante sacandole de sus casillas.

-Si vais a estar hablando de vuestras putas guarradas, largate a tu cuarto -Chilló.

Deidara desde el otro lado de la línea lo oyó perfectamente. Se avergonzó, al contrario que Itachi que seguía con la misma expresión sin hacerle caso.

-¿Pasa algo? -Exclamó el de cabellos dorados.

-Ni caso. Esta falto de cariño y de sexo....-Estalló en carcajadas.

Sasuke se encerró en su habitación poniendo la música a toda pastilla para así evitar oír sus comentarios.

Ayer había dejado plantado a Naruto sin darle explicaciones y ahora se sentía mal por eso. ¿Estaría enfadado con él? Seguramente no, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Inició sesión. Naruto estaba ausente. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a vestirse.

Al cabo de unos minutos el estado del rubio cambió.

**xXx**

_¿Por que no me hablas? _Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente una y otra vez. La pantalla no paraba de anunciar como se conectaba y desconectaba seguidamente la cuenta de Sasuke. Cada vez que lo hacía su inquietud aumentaba. No quería verse como un desesperado hablándole otra vez, cuando la noche anterior había pasado de él en su cara. Pero joder tenia unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. De volver a leer sus palabras. De sentir que estaba allí.

_Hablame de una maldita vez..._

Después de media hora y seguro de que sus ruegos eran inútiles, lo mando todo al infierno. Terminó sucumbiendo.

-"..." -

-¿Qué? -A pesar de que no pretendía ser seco, casi siempre lo lograba sin querer.

-"Ahora ni te despides" -

-"Lo siento. Se perdió la conexión" -Mintió.

-"¿Crees que seguimos siendo amigos?" -El corazón del azabache se encogió al leer esa pregunta -"Porque si no es así dímelo ahora...-En las palabras de Naruto podía notarse su amargura.

-"¿A que viene eso?" -

-"Ya no soporto tus desprecios" -Soltó y enseguida se arrepintió. Pudiera ser que Sasuke se agobiara ante sus acusaciones y sus siempre reprimendas acerca de su amistad.

Espero ansioso a que le contestara. La respuesta no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla.

-"¿Desprecios? Si lo dices por lo de ayer ya te dicho que no pude despedirme" -

-"No. No es solo eso. Me evitas y ya no es como antes" -Sus ojos empezaban a tornarse cristalinos -"Tu a mi me importas y me jode que estemos así..." -

-"¿Será que te jode que no estemos de otra forma?" - Se atrevió a preguntar aprovechando el desanimo de Naruto.

No podía dejarlo pasar. Si de verdad quería ir más lejos tenia que llegar hasta el final.

-"No se de que hablas" -Fue su contestación.

-"Claro que lo sabes. Admítelo dobe" -Dudo unos segundos pero siguió -"Te gusto tanto como me gustas tu a mi" -

Una lagrima estaba escurriéndose por las mejillas de Naruto.

-"Yo....¿Te gusto?" -Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor.

-"Si" -

-"Pero tu pasabas de mi...¡No te creo! -¿Estaba acaso jugando con él? ¿Tomándole el pelo?

El frío e insensible Sasuke le estaba confesando que le gustaba. No, no podía ser verdad.

**xXx**

-"Se lo he dicho" -Apunto Sasuke en otra ventana. La de su hermano que acababa de conectarse.

-"¿Decir qué a quien?" -

-"A Naruto. Que me gusta, tenias razón -Itachi se echo a reir como un loco.

-"Joder Sasuke...Hahahahaha!" -

Las mejillas del más pequeño se sonrojaron sin querer.

-"¿Y que te a dicho?" -Curioseo.

La vista de Sasuke volvió a la conversación que tenia con el rubio. Naruto había escrito...

-"¿No dices nada? A mi me tienes loco...No se que más decir...." -

-"No te importa" -Contesto a su hermano pasando toda su atención a su rubio.

-"Siento haber estado frió estos días. Pero no tenia ni idea de como enfrentar todo esto. Es superior a mi" -Una especie de alivio inmediato hizo que Naruto sonriera por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

-"Deja de decir esas cosas Sasuke..." -

-"¿Por qué? Es la verdad" -

-"Joder..¿Que no ves que para mi también lo es? Me gustas muchísimo y solo de pensar en dejar de verte me pongo malo..."

-"Eso no pasará, baka" -

-"¿Cuando quedaremos?" -Cuestiono algo cohibido.

-"Por mi ahora mismo estaría bien. Pero vives a 800 Km"-Esa era la realidad - "Me encantaría tenerte conmigo..."-Leer esas palabras de Sasuke era como estar en el cielo. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan atrayente.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" -

-"Del todo Usuratonkachi. Tanto que de solo pensarlo se me a puesto dura..." -

Naruto se quedó chocado sin saber que contestar. El azabache lejos de cortarse continuaba...

-"No sabes lo que daría por poderte besarte..."

-"Sasuke..." -

-"¿Quieres verme?" -Escribió a punto de encender su cámara. Al oír como Itachi llamaba a la puerta cerró enseguida la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres? -Grito dando por entendido que no quería que le molestaran.

-Un tal Suigetsu pregunta por ti.

-Dile que no estoy coño. Ahora no puedo -Dijo sin más.

Desde el pasillo se oía la voz de Itachi y otro chico.

-A dicho que no está -"_Será Gilipollas" _Susurro Sasuke desde su habitación.

Algo mosqueado por la conducta de Sasuke paso enfrente de Itachi, quien le miro divertido y volvió a su habitación. Suigetsu se quedo delante del dormitorio del azabache. Empezó a golpear la puerta sin parar.

-Abre idiota Sasuke. Sé que estás ahí. De mi no vas a cachondearte. Sál -Sasuke al ver que no le quedaba otra alternativa suspiro.

-Vale vale. Deja de patear la puerta, ahora voy -

-"Naruto, tengo que irme" -Escribió frustrando al kitsune -"Perdona ¿Vale? Te lo compensaré"

Y se desconectó. En ese momento miles de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos aparecían esparciéndose por el cuerpo de Naruto a una velocidad asombrosa. Pero había uno que sobresalía por encima de los demás; felicidad.

De pronto una ventanita se asomo tomándole desprevenido. _Mangekyou Sharingan . ¿Desea agregar a este contacto? _

-¿Quien será? No me suena...Bueno, hasta que vuelva Sasuke no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Bah! - Lo meditó unos segundos y al final le acepto.

Fin...xddddddd


End file.
